Fresh and Booty-ful
New student Pearl is having a first day in the high-school. Her roommate Debby helps her to find a new friends. Transcript Narrator: 'Ahh, Bikini Bottom's new university, Lockwood.. Just look at those super smart students. (Shows a picture of someone idiot) Well, There's always fun in Lockwood. '''Pearl: '''So, This is it. New University. (Opens the door) Oh wow, This place is full of awkward people. '''Stranger: '''Hello my lady. How can I help you? '''Pearl: '''I am looking for, Room 254. '''Stranger: '''Follow me, malady. '''Pearl: '(Thinking - This guy sure is a gentleman). Wait, Are you a RA or something? 'Stranger: '''No, I just know where the Room 253 is. '''Pearl: '''It's room 254. '''Stranger: '''Oh yea wha- '''Pearl: '''You know what? Thanks but no thanks sir, I don't need your help. Sorry. '''Stranger: '''Darn it.. I mean.. Okay, Have a good day. '''Pearl: '(Thinking - uhh, I better be careful around here) Oh, There's the Room 254! (Opens the Room's door) Hello. 'Debby: ' OMG! My roomie! 'Pearl: '''What's.. roomie? '''Debby: '''It means "Roommate". '''Pearl: '''Nice to see you, My name is Pearl. '''Debby: '''Nice to meet you too, My name is Debby! It's so exciting isn't it? '''Pearl: ' Yep, Sure is. 'Debby: '''So are we gonna be BFFs or what? '''Pearl: '(Thinking - What should I answer? A) It's to early to make friends, B) Yes of course, C) GTFO. Well I guess I'll say B) Yes of course! 'Debby: '''Good! We are gonna be amazing BFFs, Boys are gonna stare at you all night. '''Pearl: '''Isn't that.. little creepy..? '''Debby: '''Yeah but you are booty-ful girl! '''Pearl: '''Ahh. Thanks. '''Debby: '''OMG, Don't feel lonely gurl. '''Pearl: '''I am not.. '''Debby: '''Don't worry! You won't be feeling lonely, Because you got me. '''Pearl: '''But I said, I am not feeling lonely. '''Debby: ' Aww you lone poor thing, Let's go see others. '''Pearl: '''Agghh.. This is going to be boring. '''Debby: '''What was that? '''Pearl: '''Uhh, Nothing. '''Debby: '''Okay girl, Let's get out of this room. (Opens the door) '''Timeline card and Narrator: 3 seconds of walking later. Debby: '''Hmm.. Oh yea! Eddy! Eddy! '''Edwan: '''Oh hey Debby. Stop calling me Eddy, It reminds me my childhood. '''Debby: '''Your childhood was golden. '''Edwan: '''Yes, And then it became lava. '''Debby: Anyway, This is my friend Pearl! Pearl, This is my friend Eddy. Edwan: 'Hello, Pearl. Nice to meet you. '''Pearl: '''Oh um, Nice to meet you too. (Thinking - Gosh, He looks fat) '''Edwan: '''Okay, I gotta go now. Bye! '''Debby: '''CYA! (Waves) Hmm.. Oh yea! We should totally go and see Andrew. '''Pearl: '''Oh um.. Okay.. '''Debby: '''Right this way, It's Room 234. '''Timeline card and Narrator: '''Meanwhile. '''Stranger: '''Sir! Sir! '''Mysterious Guy: '''Yes? '''Stranger: '''She came! Her room number is 253! '''Mysterious Guy: '''Don't you mean room 254? '''Stranger: '''Oh yea, Sorry, Wait how do you know that? '''Mysterious Guy: '''You are a such a goofball, You are always wrong. You're only good at cooking. '''Timeline card and Narrator: '''Meanwhile again. '''Debby: '(Knocks on Room 234) (And Andrew opens the door) 'Andrew: '''Oh hey Debby. What brings you here? '''Pearl: '(Thinking - OMG, His shirt says "Dead Razor". That's creepy) 'Debby: '''Oh nothing, It's just that my new friend Pearl needs a friends. (Whispers) She's a newbie. '''Andrew: '''Hello... Pearl.. Okay, Sorry girls but I gotta go, I have problems in my room. '''Andrew's Roommate: '(From Andrew's room) ANDREW! Can I borrow your underwear? Oh and your pants? And your shirts? 'Andrew: '''Ehh.. Cya.. (Closes the door) '''Pearl: '(Thinking - Wow, I feel lucky. Debby is a perfect roommate. Or is she?) '''Debby: '''Wait Pearl, I have some questions for you. '''Pearl: '''Oh sure (Thinking - Hope it's not about personality, Cuz I am a boring person) '''Debby: '''First, Do you have a boyfriend? Two, What do you wanna become and Three, Do you think I am a good friend? '''Pearl: '''No I don't have a boyfriend. I wanna become a star. And yes, I guess, You are a pretty good friend. '''Debby: '''OMG cool, Do you have a smartphone so I can PM you sometimes! '''Pearl: '''Oh yes, I have an iPhone 5. '''Debby: '''Oh cool, I have Samsung Galaxy LaFleur. '''Pearl: '''OMG LaFleur is a beautiful smartphone. '''Debby: '''I know right! It's way better then other Samsung's smartphones. '''Pearl: Yea, I guess. Timecard and Narrator: 3 hours later Debby: 'Oh it's 11 PM, I gotta sleep, I have to wake up on 8 AM. '''Pearl: '''I guess, I'll sleep too. (The both go to sleep) '''Debby: '(Starts moonwalking) 'Pearl: '''Huh.. Oh my gosh.. She's moonwalking.. What am I gonna do? '''Debby: '(Wakes up) Wait, What the.. What happened? 'Pearl: '''You were moonwalking.. '''Debby: '''Oh sorry Roomie! '''Pearl: '''Oh it's okay. '''Debby: '''Okay goodnight! '''Timecard and Narrator: '''Next Day '''Pearl: '(Wakes up and looks at the calendar) Oh it's 18th September. (Looks at the time) Oh my god! It's 8:40 AM! My geology class starts in 20 minutes! I better hurry up. (Puts on the clothes) Wait it's my first day, What should I wear?... Aha! Classy! (Puts on Classy clothes and looks at the time again) Oh no! Class starts in 5 minutes! (Opens the door and starts running) 2 minutes left, Ughh.. 1 minute left!... 15 seconds left.. Why is time moving so fast? 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5... 4.. 3.. 2.. (Opens the geology classroom's door) 1.. Ah thanks goodness I am not late.. (Sits next to Kevin the Sea Cucumber) Hello. 'Kevin: '''Yea. Whatever. '''Pearl: '''Omg, You are so unfriendly. '''Kevin: '''Shut up you whore whale, I don't have time for you. '''Geology Teacher: '''And the Atlantis Ocean is right over there (points at the map)... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. '''Timecard and Narrator: '''45 minutes later '''Pearl: '''Ahh finally geology class is over. I'll go in my room and take a break. '''Kevin: '''Not so fast whale! '''Pearl: '''Ugh, What do you want from me? '''Kevin: '''You just called me unfriendly! I am friendly and I have 100 friends, I am popular! '''Pearl: '''Oh yea? Liar! '''Kevin: '''Who are you calling liar you fat idiot? '''Pearl: '''I am not fat. Just get out of my way. You nerdface. (walks away) '''Kevin: '''She's gonna regret it! '(The End) Cast SpongeBob Characters belong to SpongeBob Producers :3 Andrew belongs to DestroX71689 (From deviant art) Writer - Me/TheEnderRo Episode Title - Me/TheEnderRo Category:Fishy Crush Category:PG-13 Category:TheEnderRo Category:Episodes